A Special Interest
by F91
Summary: Teana discovers Vice's hobby. Teana/Vice.


Dedicated to Mai Nakahara and Yuuichi Nakamura, two of the sexiest voices in the japanese voice acting industry.

* * *

Teana stared up at the night sky. Everyone else in Riot Force Six had turned in for the night and the only sound to be heard was the noises of the nocturnal creatures. A gentle breeze brushed through Teana's hair. Her orange locks, free of their normal ribbons, floated in the air.

It was a cloudless night. The stars could be seen in all their glory. Teana loved nights like these. She could admire the sky she dreamed of flying through.

Teana walked aimlessly around the base, enjoying the night air. Then she saw a light. It was coming from the hanger. She could only think of one person who would in there so late.

And he was the one who told her not to over work…

She decided to head over and give him a piece of her mind.

Teana silently slipped into the hanger. Maybe she could catch him by surprise. She saw the source of the light in the corner of the hanger. It was a lamp on a desk. There was a chair at the desk, but no one was sitting in it.

A tad disappointed, Teana made her way to the desk. Screwed into the wall above it were several shelves. What Teana saw on the shelves didn't really surprise her.

There was a scale model of a helicopter; several of them, all different models from different worlds. Teana couldn't tell which was which though. Next to the helicopters were models of fighter jets. Apparently his love of military aircraft didn't end at helicopters.

Teana looked at each in turn, admiring the craftsmanship. She was quite amazed at the amount of detail painted on the plastic. Did he do that himself? After the last plane, Teana wasn't quite sure what she was looking at.

"A… robot?" She wondered out loud. Sure enough, there stood humanoid figures, each painted in bright colours, ranging from pure white to a dark blue. They each carried some unique kind of weapon. Some of the designs were radically different. Looking down at the desk top, Teana saw pieces to a new robot. What seemed to be the head, torso and arms were off to one corner, a pair of small pliers and a nail file were in the center, while little specks of plastic was littered everywhere else. Teana saw what she assumed to be the rest of the robot, broken up into pieces of varying sizes, held together in plastic frame work. There was a box that had the image of a green robot wielding a sniper rifle.

"Hm… who'd have thought he'd have this kind of hobby…"

"What, did you think I cross dressed and performed Kabuki?" Teana jumped at the sudden sound and spun around.

"S…Sergeant Vice!" The older man grinned, obviously enjoying seeing her so jilted.

"And just what are you doing up so late at night?" He asked. "Trainees need their rest."

"I… I could ask you the same thing!" Teana sputtered, trying to calm herself. Vice's grin widened.

"As you can see, I'm building some gunpla"

"Gun… what?"

"Gunpla. Plastic models. It's how I kick back."

"Ah…" Teana had finally regained her composure. "I don't recognise any of these machines though… What world used them?" Vice laughed.

"They're not real weapons." He said. "They're from TV shows. Nanoha-san and Commander Yagami were the ones who introduced it to me. Apparently they're quite big back where they come from."

"Hm…" Teana looked back at the models thoughtfully. They did kinda look cool…

"Wanna give it a try?" Vice asked.

"Eh? Me?" Teana pointed to herself in surprise. "But what if I wreck something?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you." Vice gestured to the chair. Teana hesitantly sat in it and pulled it up to the desk. She just sat there and looked blankly.

"So… where do I start?"

"First, take a look at the instructions." Vice pointed to a glossy, folded up piece of paper. Teana picked it up and unfolded it.

"… What kind of ancient language is this?" She asked, baffled at all the squiggly lines jumping out at her. Vice laughed.

"That's Japanese." He said. "Nanoha-san's native tongue."

"… I'm amazed you can read this!" Vice laughed again.

"Hell if I can read it." Teana looked even more confused. "Just look closely. The pictures are pretty clear on what to do. See? Each piece has a letter and a number. The runners, that is, those plastic frames, also have those letters and numbers marked near the piece. This frame has all the As, this one has the Bs, and so on." Teana nodded as she followed along with Vice's explanation.

"Let's go for something simple." He said, pointing to a specific step. "Here you just need to put these two pieces together. So you take the clippers and cut the parts from the runner." Teana looked at the image in the instruction booklet and found the runner with the appropriate pieces. She picked up the small pair of pliers.

"So I just cut it out with this right?" Vice nodded in reply. Teana put the clippers into place and was about to cut when…

"Ah, wait a second!" Teana jerked her hand back at Vice's sudden objection.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were going to cut just a little too high. We want to free the piece, not damage it." Teana wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Who knew this hobby would be so stressful?

She put the clippers up to the plastic once again, but lowered her hand a bit. "Here?" She asked.

"Yup, just like that." Teana squeezed her hand and cut the plastic. She repeated the process for the other two restraints. What looked like half of some sort of pistol clattered to the desk.

"I did it!" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Why was she taking such a sense of accomplishment from such a small thing? Vice just smiled at her.

"Now do it for the other pieces." Teana quickly freed the other half of the gun. She was getting the hang of it. She looked at the instructions and saw that the next step was to put the two halves together. She lined up the little pegs with the little holes and combined the two pieces. They joined with a little 'snap.'

"So… this is some kind of gun, right?" Teana asked, moving the tiny weapon in her fingers.

"Yup. There's two of them, so why don't you do the other one?" Vice suggested. Teana nodded. There was something about seeing something come together in your hands… It was actually kind of fun.

She freed the first half of the second gun quickly enough, but when she clipped the final part, she got it too low. Now there was an extra bit of plastic jutting out of the gun.

"Ah! Did I just mess it up?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't sweat it Teana." Vice assured her. "That's what the file is for." He pointed to the nail file. "Just shave that little piece of plastic off." Teana took the file and pressed it against the unwanted plastic. When she tried moving the file, it slipped off.

"Ah!"

"Here, let me help you." Vice stood directly behind her. Reaching around, he took Teana's hands in his. She immediately went pink in the face.

"S… Ser…"

"Now just do it nice and gently like this…" Vice whispered near her ear. Teana nearly melted against him. His voice was just so… incredibly sexy.

Vice gently guided Teana's hands over the piece. The file grinded against the plastic, slowly whittling it down as the coarse metal dragged across it.

Teana barely noticed it. She was too absorbed in the sensation of Vice's firm, gentle hands on hers. She could feel the coarseness in them. Gunner's hands. He had tried to skirt the issue, but it was clear now that he used to be a mage like her. Vice continued talking by her ear, but she failed to register what was being said. All her brain was telling her was that she really liked the sound of his voice.

She tried to break out of the spell, tried to remind herself that he was her superior officer. Her nice, cool, handsome superior, but still! She had to stop acting like a bashful little school girl.

"There. All done." Were the words that finally broke her out of the trance. Vice removed his hands and Teana looked dumbly at the half gun. The protruding plastic was no more.

"I… I… I didn't need your help!" She said. She quickly berated herself for it. Why did she always lash out when embarrassed? Vice didn't seem bothered by her comment. Face still red, Teana shakily put the two halves of the gun together.

"There you go." Vice said. "Do you want to try a harder part now?" Teana bolted up and waved her hands in front of her.

"No, that's enough for me." She said. "It's your model; you should be the one to build it!"

"If you say so." Vice sounded a little disappointed.

"Um… well… If you don't mind… Could I watch and see how you do it?" Teana asked.

"Sure thing." Vice smiled. He grabbed a spare chair for Teana and sat down at his desk. Teana sat as well and watched him go to work. He went at a rather smooth pace. He looked at the instructions, and then found the right frame. He quickly clipped out the pieces, filing down any extra bits that may have remained. Then he snapped the pieces together in the order the instructions dictated.

Teana was impressed at how skilful his hands were. It was only natural she supposed, seeing how well he manoeuvred the helicopter. She had to admit he was pretty amazing. She wondered just how good of a shot he was.

He probably hadn't noticed, but Vice had started humming. It was a tune Teana was unfamiliar with, but it sounded wonderful coming from his mouth. His smile was one filled with joy as he went about his task. It made him look extra handsome. Teana couldn't take her eyes off him. He was the last thing she saw when she fell asleep.

* * *

Teana had no idea what a Graviton Pressure Punch or a Soul Breaker was, but she had no time to find out as a familiar alarm obliterated her dream. She groggily looked up and it took her a few moments to realise that she was in her own bunk.

"Huh? How did I get here?" She muttered.

"Tea! Time to get up!" Subaru shook her partner.

"I'm up… I'm up…" Teana sat up and stretched. "Last night I'm sure I was with…" The memories of the night before flooded back to her, causing her face to light up.

"What's wrong Tea?" Subaru asked. "Your face is all red."

"I… It's nothing!" Teana's hand brushed against something hard on her bed. When she looked, she saw a little green plastic robot. It held a sniper rifle in one hand, and a pistol in the other. She couldn't help but smile at it.

"Where'd you get that from?" Subaru asked, a playful grin on her face.

"That's none of your business!"

* * *

Vice's hobby is based on Nakamura's role as Graham Aker in Gundam 00, who's a Gundam's obsessed nut. There's another reference to one of his roles. See if you can catch it. The model they built was the Gundam Dynames. It has twin hand guns and a sniper rifle, so there's an obvious link with Storm Raider and Cross Mirage.

Please leave a review!


End file.
